legomarsmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
CrystAlien Conflict
CrystAlien Conflict is a popular game based on the LEGO Mars Mission series, it consists of various levels based on either the human (astro) perspective of the hostile alien point. Updates for the game have ceased since the discontinuation of the LEGO Mars Mission franchise in 2009. Astros The astronaut part of the game has 2 sections to it, the story and special ops mode. The story mode consists of 10 levels which show the gradual addition of vehicles and buildings (many not released as actual sets) from the 2007 series of sets. The Special Ops mode offers a further 3 levels which feature the sets from the 2008 series of sets, the "Hypersonic Operations Aircraft" takes over from "Eagle command base" as the main area to defend in order to complete the level. The special Ops Mode is based on the Hive Synopsis mode and sees the player attacking the Alien Hive in order to destroy the hostile aliens which are reproducing in this area and eventually result in total destruction of the Alien Hive. Aliens Just Like The Astro Missions,the aliens mission is to destroy the other team.The aliens does not have any actual Ops Mission but the Crystalien Conflict creator wanted to even out the menus and repurposed the special level 'Commando' (Accessed with the T2000 cheat) to be the Alien Spec Ops. To play the alien "Ops" you must find the code, but the code was never released. The code 'Theylive' lets you play the one alien ops mission but the option in the menu screen still shows it's locked, as an actual ops was never to be released. Reply number 34 on the link http://marsmissionwiki.wetpaint.com/thread/5128834/CAMM+%7C+Project+Progress?offset=20&maxResults=20 Astros Level Guide *Nevel 1: Mining the Red Planet *Nevel 2: We Are Not Alone... *Nevel 3: Build and Repair *Nevel 4: Mars Explorers *Nevel 5: Pirates of the Sky *Nevel 6: Astro Squadron *Nevel 7: Clawtank Ambush *Nevel 8: Ground Control, We Have a Problem *Nevel 9: Steal Alien Technology *Nevel 10: CrystAlien Conflict: Astronauts Aliens Level Guide *Nevel 1: Close Encounters *Nevel 2: Cleanup *Nevel 3: Reinforcements *Nevel 4: Outnumbered *Nevel 5: One Alien Army *Nevel 6: Jetpacks at 8 O'Clock *Nevel 7: Defend the Mothership *Nevel 8: Onslaught *Nevel 9: D-Day *Nevel 10: CrystAlien Conflict: Aliens Cheats Like many other strategy games, this game has cheats. Underneath are codes, with their use listed next to them: General cheats * awesome = rapid fire * beeblebrox = After players enable the 'beeblebrox' code, they can start a level and press 4 and 2 at the same time. A spoken "cheater" sound effect will play. From this point onwards, the player can type several codes listed below to activate an effect. * clearskies = Shroud removed * fatwallet = 50000 credits * fullscreen = Fullscreen * moneypenny = Gives players $50000, rapid fire, removes shroud, builds faster, and gives triple armor. * n00b, or newbie = triple armor and free use of the repair icon on top of the menus. * quickbuild, or 299792458 = builds faster * 1337 = reset all codes Key combinations *4+ = Next Level *4- = Previous Level *4backspace = Destroy yourself *4PageDown = Destroy yourself *4PageUp = Destroy the enemy *4/ = Removes shroud *4* = Adds 10,000 credits Level Passwords Aliens Level Passwords * Level 1: Earth * Level 2: Zapper * Level 3: Extra * Level 4: Retreat * Level 5: Doctor * Level 6: Scramble * Level 7: Flow * Level 8: Redalert * Level 9: 5050 * Level 10: Nightfall (Conflict Mode) Astros Level Passwords * Level 1: Mars * Level 2: Powerup * Level 3: Niceman * Level 4: Buggy * Level 5: Flyboy * Level 6: Range * Level 7: Stomp * Level 8: Ufo * Level 9: Elton * Level 10: Eclipse (Conflict Mode) Bonus Level Passwords * amaze = play as humans, and help a trike find its way out of a maze * checkmate = play as aliens on a miniature chess board * manic = play as humans to make four orbital uplinks for a concert * match = play as humans and try to collect enough money to construct a soccer field * pizza = play as humans and buy a pizza * santa = play as santa, who has accidentally crash-landed on mars * temple = Watch a lot of enemies get destroyed. * theylive = allows players to play the 'Alien Ops'. * t2000 = Originally the 'Commando' level, now replaced with theylive External Links CrystAlien Conflict Category:Games Category:CrystAlien Conflict